


"Sergeant Barnes, at your service" (Bucky Barnes/Reader smut)

by RoseTintedBucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 40s!Bucky, Dom!Bucky, F/M, Please Use Protection, Praise Kink, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, Unprotected Sex, bucky barnes smut, bucky barnes x reader smut, sergeant kink, smut with no plot, soldier kink, sub!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22120858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTintedBucky/pseuds/RoseTintedBucky
Summary: Reader meets Sergeant James Barnes at a bar in Brooklyn, his flirtatious antics got him farther than he had even hoped-- but he wasn't one to complain.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes x Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. hope you enjoy, my loves.

“You look miserable.”

A chuckle -- almost as bitter as her drink -- left her painted lips, knuckles tightening around the frosted crystal of her glass, but loosening once she caught eyes onto the gentleman that was sat only a stool away.

“Is it really that easy to tell?” she muttered, a sullen smile resting upon her mouth, of course informing him he had done no harm by voicing his small opinion, but her shoulders still slumped, causing her to huff out a low breath.

He bit his lip, hips shuffling in his seat at the bar to turn and face the gal. His head cocked to the side wonderingly.

“I mean,” he started, pointer finger swirling around the rim of his glass, gazing up at her through his lashes almost teasingly. It made her smile, a small smile though, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes, but the small quirk of the corner of her mouth didn’t go unnoticed by the soldier.

“A pretty dame like you shouldn’t be all by herself in a place like this.” his eyes glistened charmingly, hand pressed flat against the bar before sliding under his chin, watching her intently. Her tongue pressed against her teeth, desperate to suppress her growing smile.

“Are you flirting with me?” she hummed, lifting her heel-clad foot to graze the side of his leg. The touch was barely there, a teasing touch-- _she_ was flirting with _him_. Admittedly, she hadn’t any clue of what he was up to, hell, she hadn’t a clue what she was doing _herself_ , but she was rather enjoying the new-found company.

“Well, whatever I'm doing seems to be working, doll.” a boyish grin spread upon his features, his tongue slowly swiping against his bottom lip, before it got lost in the clutches of his teeth.

“How about I buy you a drink, sweetheart?” he proposed, arm already rising from its position to call for the bartender, but soon dropped once she shook her head.

“Hm,” she bit her lip. “No, i think i’m alright,” he narrowed her eyes at her, though the smile was still present on his lips, she was such a-- such a tease!

“Could I at least get your name, doll?” he asked, one eyebrow cocked whilst staring at her through heavy eyelids.

“y/n,” she smiled, “y/n l/n.” she stuck out a hand, a smirk tugging ever so slightly at the corner of her lips, now moistened with the glide of her tongue. A gasp left those lips soon after, as his connected with the back of her hand, the chivalrous act causing a blush to spread along the span of her cheeks, the tips of her ears also succumbing to her bashfulness.

“y/n.” he muttered to himself, smiling at the feel of her name on his tongue.

“Sergeant James Barnes at your service,” he spoke, the hand he previously kissed now wrapped up in his large palm. “People call me Bucky.”

“Sergeant,” she hummed. “I like the sound of that.”

“Believe me, doll, you can call me that as much as you’d like.” her eyes had noticeably darkened, and she tried desperately to shake the tingly feeling from between her thighs, but the thought of his pretty face between them had her practically bouncing in her seat. It was almost as if he could read her mind, his palm resting sinfully against her bare knee, his eyes never leaving hers and her legs widened ever so slightly for him. He felt her thighs shift from beneath his palm and looked down. She was already spread open for him, they had barely gotten to know one another, but something about each other had caught their attention, something so dirty and reckless and-- and something so-- so inviting!

“You like the sound of that, princess?” he hummed, fingers trailing up her thigh, so slowly, almost going unnoticed by y/n, stroking back and forth as he got higher and higher up the span of her thick, warm thigh.

“You like the sound of having to call me sergeant whilst I touch this pretty pussy of yours?” his voice was so deep, hitching into a growl once he saw her gasp at his words. It was all so forward, and, honestly, none of them had ever done something like this before. None of them had ever met another person and immediately wanted to fuck them. They were about to fuck a stranger, but it almost felt as if that wasn’t the case.

He had caught a glimpse of her panties from underneath her skirt, her legs spread wide enough for him to get a good look at what would be his for the remainder of that night, but not enough for any on-lookers to see anything they shouldn’t. And his thumb, calloused and strong, grazed the material of her underwear, oh so lightly, back and forth, watching her expressions turn needy with a lip between her teeth and her fingernails scratching at the wood beneath her frantic palm.

“Is this how you talk to all the girls, sergeant?” she breathed out, gazing at him through lust-filled irises. “Seems awfully inappropriate.”

“Just can’t keep my eyes off you, doll,” he smirked, still staring, awe-struck through heavy lids.

“Looked like such a gem when I walked through that door, all pretty and decked out.” his cock twitched under the confines of his uniform, breathing starting to get heavier the more he thought about how the night would continue.

“Knew I had to get my hands on you, had to take you home.” a low groan escaped his throat, hand gripping her plushy thigh tightly, fingertips itching to touch her pussy-- now ever so wet from all the teasing talk.

“I-is that an invitation, sergeant?” her breath hitched, swallowing harshly, staring intently at his lips.

“Come ‘ere,” he growled, tugging her body closer to him, sitting her firmly on his lap, erection pressing proudly against her backside. Their lips met in a lust-filled kiss, tongues immediately swiping over bottom lips, begging for entrance from the other. Their tongues battled for dominance, lips puffy and bruised, harsh kisses and low moans, their callings needy and assertive both at the same time.

“Let’s go, sweetheart,” he moaned, pressing another firm kiss to her mouth, “time to get outta here.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Sergeant, please.” 

Bucky had walked her home accordingly-- how a gentleman should, ignoring his blatant erection that tented his uniform rather noticeably. Though, as soon as the door to her apartment had closed, her back was soon pressed against it, her hips writhing against his in firm thrusts. 

A growl emitted from the dark depths of his throat, low and rumbling against her mouth once he had gotten his lips on hers. The kiss was hard and lustful, teeth clashing and tongues battling. An aggressive kiss that made y/n’s eyes roll to the back of her skull and Bucky’s cock to twitch mindlessly from under all his layers of clothing. 

“Such a dirty little thing, aren’t you?” he muttered against her mouth, hot and heavy, spit connecting the two of them together once he pulled away to make his mark on the length of her throat. 

“Letting a stranger fuck you,” his voice was muffled against her skin, her perfume filling his senses, only fueling the fire, making him impossibly harder than he had been. “God, doll, you’ve already got me wrapped around that little pinky of yours, haven’t you?”

“You just looked so pretty, sergeant,” she moaned, fingers raking desperately through his brown locks, tugging ever so slightly when his lips puckered around a certain patch of skin below her ear. “I couldn’t let someone as handsome as you go to waste, sugar.” 

“You’re makin’ me blush, sweetheart.” he hummed, pecking her cheek sweetly before patting her ass, hitching a thigh around his waist.

“Jump up, baby.” he smiled as he watched her blush, the confident woman he had gotten so used to in the short hour had turned shy, gazing at the ground, a lip clutched between her teeth. 

Knowingly, Bucky tilted her chin upwards, his thumb grazing her bottom lip, sighing dreamily as she pressed a kiss to the pad of his digit. 

“Don’t worry, sweets,” he spoke earnestly, voice still as low as it had been whilst he whispered dirty little things into her ear, but his eyes had softened, gazing at her through thick lashes. “I can carry you, m’not gonna drop you.”

She giggled into his neck whilst blindly navigating him to her bedroom, nipping playfully at the exposed skin, her fingers itching to remove his uniform. She whined impatiently, kicking her legs slightly before he set her down onto her bed, body jolting on the mattress before settling into the pillows. 

Smirking proudly at the soldier, she crooked a finger at him, beckoning him towards her. Their eyes never left one another’s-- lust-filled and pupils blown, irises growing darker and darker with each grasp and tug they made, gasping and moaning and sighing into each other’s mouths. They pulled desperately at the clothes that separated them, tossing skirts over shoulders and snapping elastic against skin, their sensitivity heightening as their bodies got hotter and closer and-- and so intimate. 

His kiss-bruised, spit-covered lips grazed her skin, trailing along her shoulders, down to her collarbones, biting and nipping and sucking the flesh into his mouth, leaving wet bruises in his wake, the sight so beautiful to look at. The tip of his cock strained against his stomach, the mushroomed tip engorged, leaking pre-cum, peeking proudly out of the top of his briefs.

Strong hands took her plush breasts between his palms, kneading them, worshipping them, groaning lowly at the feel of her hardened nipples-- pebbled and peaked for him to touch. 

“Look at these,” he cooed, “so pretty and soft, making me so hard, doll, making your soldier so hard.” he took one of the pink buds between his lips, suckling it into his mouth, moaning around it, but never failing to keep eye contact, staring intently and loving the feel of her nails scratching at his scalp. 

“Buck!” she gasped, “James, please!” that had been the first time she had called him by his proper name, he smiled with his mouth full, loving the way his name fell from her lips. He could get used to that. He nuzzled his face against her breasts before pulling his mouth away, an obscene ‘pop’ filling the air. 

“Patience, sweetheart. I’m getting there,” he mouthed his way down her body, pressing open-mouthed kisses along the span of her torso, paying extra special attention to her soft tummy, his ears perking up when he heard her giggle. “Such a needy little baby, aren’t you.”

She whimpered at his words, lips forming into a pout, but the excitement between her legs had grown harder to bear as he got closer and closer to her dripping cunt. He spread her legs, eager to see the mess he had caused, a moan-- wanton and desperate-- fell from her open mouth and his eyes flickered between her pretty face and the sight between her thighs which caused his mouth to water. His teeth sank into the soft skin of her inner thighs, lips puckering, lapping at the taste of her skin, swapping from left to right until she had begged and begged for him to hurry up and take her, to taste her sweet tang in his mouth. 

And -- with a smirk on his lips and an arm over her hips-- he parted her folds with a thumb and forefinger, leaning down to press a small kiss to her clit before his tongue swiped along the length of her slit. She tried to buck her hips, but the weight of his arm holding her down left her to keep flat on the mattress. She was embarrassingly wet, her folds slick with her juices, dripping onto the fresh sheets beneath the both of them and already, Bucky’s chin was covered with her arousal. Her taste made him hum against her, the vibrations running straight to her engorged clit, throbbing and pulsing, the feeling almost uncomfortable, until he took it into his mouth to suckle and flick his tongue over from the inside of his mouth.   
“Sergeant!” she squealed, stomach tensing, legs kicking and toes curling. “Fingers, please. U-use your fingers!” she sobbed pathetically, eyes glazing over from the now constant pleasure she was getting from her lover for the night. 

“M’kay, doll,” he eased two fingers inside of her entrance with no hesitation. “Fingers just slip inside you, don’t they? So wet for me and such a good girl. Being so good.” words of encouragement fluttered from his mouth, she moaned at his praises and the feeling of finally being filled and panted heavily through her mouth, chest heaving, tits rising and falling. She had become such a beautiful mess, and it was all because of her new-found sergeant. 

She was filled to his knuckles, fingertips curling upwards to brush that sweet spot deep inside of her, but the fullness just wasn’t enough and she craved more, wiggling her hips whilst his fingers and mouth drove her absolutely wild. 

“Isn’t this enough, sweetheart?” he pouted, slowing his movements down, causing her to let out a strangled whine.

“Please, I need you inside me.” she breathed, hips still moving upwards to meet the slowed thrusts of his digits. 

“But my fingers are inside you, greedy girl. What more could you want?” he was being a tease, looking up at her with innocent eyes, but the smirk on his lips said otherwise.

“I-I want-- I want your-” 

“My what?” 

“I-I want your cock inside me, I want it so bad.” her cheeks blushed furiously, a rosy red that simmered along the tips of her ears all the way down to the hollow of her throat. It was embarrassing for her, she had never been so erotic, so unhinged in front of a man. And of course, the men she had been with never really put her pleasure before themselves, and this-- sergeant James Barnes was such a gentleman, yet so passionate and sexually driven. Never before had she ever experienced anything like it. 

“Whatever my darlin’ asks for, she gets,” he hummed, slipping his fingers from inside of her, she groaned from being so empty, but soon perked up once he moved up her body, settling himself on top of her, resting his weight on his forearms that were settled on either side of her head. He fumbled with his briefs, struggling to get them off his legs in the position he was in, causing her to giggle and help him just a little, feet pushing them down his backside before crossing at the ankles at the small of his back. 

“Ready, doll?” he asked, nudging his nose against hers, pressing a quick kiss upon her cheek.  
An all-too-eager nod was all it took for him to inch himself inside of her, his thick length stretched her walls deliciously, so hot and heavy and so, so big. He eased himself inside of her to the hilt, bottoming out with a groan, before pulling back out again. His hips soon found a suitable pace, obscene noises, skin slapping against skin and her juices dribbling out whilst his cock pounded inside of her. Moans were exchanged, swallowed by impatient mouths, tongues and teeth clashing together, hips moving in sync, gazes so sinful and greedy and-- and so beautiful. 

“Deeper!” she gasped, “faster, harder, sergeant!” her pleas echoed through the small, homey apartment. 

“That’s right, doll,” he panted, resting his forehead upon hers, his baby blues -- ever-darkening-- staring so lovingly, sweating and straining against her. “Let all of Brooklyn know how good your soldier’s fuckin’ you.” 

She was whining, moans strained in her throat, chasing the orgasm she was so desperate for, so needy for, fingernails scratched at his back, panting furiously. So close, so, so close. 

“Bucky, I-I’m, I need to- please, please, please!” her moans were desperate now, so desperate, almost too desperate, but he nodded at her, attempting a sugary sweet smile through his grunts and groans and the need to cum. 

“Alright, darlin’” he growled, “m’right behind you, doll. Cum for me, cum for me, darlin’!” thrusts were furious, her sweet spot was getting pounded with every snap of his hips. The both of them didn’t hold back, plummeting over the edge, the coils in both of their tummies unravelling, exploding into a flurry of stars and stripes and butterflies and darkness but there was light too and -- and it felt good, so, so good. And it was almost disappointing once it ended, once their hips had stopped moving, once her body spasms had ended, once his cock had started to soften, the sensitivity of it all caused him to pull out. But, there were smiles on their faces, soft and sated, their appetites for the night deliciously filled in the best way they could’ve ever asked for.

Soon they were wrapped up in the comfort of one another and the plush duvet, but y/n wondered if Buck would stay after all of this, wondered if once she woke up he would be gone, back to his duties, back to charming pretty dames at random bars in Brooklyn. But that was too far away to worry about then, her eyes sleepy and barely open. Sleep soon took over the both of them, but not before the soldier pressed a long, drawn-out kiss, all sugary and sweet to her forehead. And she thought maybe he would stay.


End file.
